disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ArcherofForestRiver/Heart of Dragon-Chapter Two
2. Good Luck! -Nie gadaj, naprawdę? -No powaga! Nie wiedzieliśmy gdzie jesteśmy, telefony wyładowane, a ja gdzieś w śniegu zgubiłem nartę!- Jack upił trochę coli, a potem kontynuował: -Na szczęście był z nami Sven. Ten nas zaprowadził do jakiegoś schroniska dla alpinistów... -No ale co z tą nartą w śniegu?-zaciekawiła się Anna maczając frytkę, którą uprzednio zgarnęła z talerza siostry, w ketchupie. -A, Kristoff się o nią potknął jak szedł w krzaki. -Po co on... A dobra wiem, nie mówcie!-powiedziała szybko Anna z niepokojem spoglądając w stronę blondyna siedzącego naprzeciwko niej, który popijał w milczeniu piwo. Jack zaśmiał się krótko, ukazując białe zęby. -Dobra, no więc słuchaj, Anka-kontynuował -Mogę tak do ciebie mówić? -Jasne, nie krępuj się. -To trafiliśmy do tego schroniska i okazało się, że była tam impreza klubu aktywnego seniora! W zamian za przenocowanie musieliśmy pomagać w obsłudze, no wiesz, podawać babciom i dziadkom kaszki, zupki, wynosić nocniki.-wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. -Szkoda, że was wtedy nie mogłam zobaczyć!-wtrąciła się Merida pochłaniając kebaba.-Musiało ci być do twarzy z nocnikiem w ręku. -Bardzo zabawne!-wycedził Jack, a Anna zachichotała. Już zdążyła załapać, że Jack i Merida uwielbiają się przekomarzać o byle co. Zauważyła też, że Kristoff jest typowym samotnikiem, nie odzywał się prawie w ogóle, ale kiedy była pochłonięta opowieścią Jacka, od czasu do czasu spoglądał na nią, a ona szybko odwracała wzrok. Julian był kompletnie zajęty towarzystwem Rapunzel, siedzieli obok siebie i coś tam szeptali. Musiała przyznać, że Elsa miała rację, to całkiem przyjazna ekipa. No właśnie, Elsa. Siedziała od jakiegoś czasu cicho z zatroskaną miną. Nie tylko ona to dostrzegła, wkrótce Rapunzel oderwała się na chwilę od Juliana i zapytała ją: -Elsa, wszystko okej? -Tak, tak.-odparła Elsa nawet się nie starając, aby jej ton zabrzmiał normalnie.-Która godzina? -Dwudziesta pierwsza trzydzieści.-odpowiedział Kristoff. -Wiecie, co? Myślę, że powinniśmy się już zwijać. Jest dość późno, nie uważacie?-powiedziała Punzie. Anna miała wrażenie jakby Elsa i Punzie czytały sobie w myślach. Może jej siostra jest telepatką? Kiedyś czytała o tym na jednej z głupich stron, które otwierają się po kliknięciu różnych linków na facebooku. Natychmiast jednak skarciła się w myślach. Elsa przecież jest najnormalniejsza w świecie. -No, w sumie jutro trzeba wstać do budy.-powiedział Jack. -Tak czy siak się nie wyśpimy.-wzruszyła ramionami Merida, ale mimo wszystko wstała jak inni od stołu. Wyszli z restauracji i skierowali się do samochodu Rapunzel. Ona usiadła za kierownicą, Julek obok niej. Elsa, Kristoff i Anna zajęli miejsca z tyłu, a Merida i Jack jak zwykle musieli się zmieścić w bagażniku razem ze Svenem. ______________________________________________________________________________ -Elsa, co jest?-zapytała Anna, kiedy jej siostra chwyciła się za głowę, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu. -Rapunzel...-Elsa ledwo co wypowiadała słowa-Oni tu są! Wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy. -Kto?-zapytała kompletnie zbita z tropu Anna-Kto tu jest? Nagle coś uderzyło w dach samochodu tak, że blacha o mało co nie zgniotła Anny i Elsy. Punzie zatrzymała auto i w pośpiechu wysiadła z niego, wyciągając z kieszeni pistolet. Julek, Merida i Jack poszli w jej ślady.Anna zorientowała się, że jeszcze żyje tylko dlatego, że Kristoff zasłonił ją swoim ciałem, inaczej już dawno zostałaby zmiażdżona przez samochodową blachę. -Jesteś cała?-zapytał. -Tak, chyba tak. Co się do cholery dzieje? Nie zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, bo coś wyszarpnęło go z samochodu. -Kristoffku!-krzyknęła. -Bez zdrobnień mi tu!-wrzasnął i dosłownie znikąd wyjął siekierę. Uwolnił się od bestii przypominającej gigantycznego kota. Anna patrzyła na to kompletnie nie wiedząc o co chodzi. -Anna, słuchaj-usłyszała głos Elsy- Musisz zostać w samochodzie, rozumiesz? -Ale dlaczego, co się dzieje?! -Później ci wyjaśnimy. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodź z samochodu! Po czym wyskoczyła z niego zostawiając Annę samą. Jednak nie dane było jej siedzieć długo w owej samotności, bo nagle usłyszała warkot i poczuła ciepły, ziejący oddech za sobą.Odwróciła się i aż podskoczyła. Z jej gardła wyrwał się przeraźliwy pisk. Przed sobą widziała olbrzymi łeb przypominający tygrysa. Tyle, że oczy błyszczały czerwienią, sierść była koloru brudnej szarości, a z paszczy toczyła się piana.Nie zastanawiając się długo, chwyciła gaśnicę, która była akurat pod jej nogami, i porządnie spryskała pysk stwora. Ten cofnął się i zaskomlał dosłownie jak pies, a Anna wyskoczyła z samochodu. Tam byłabym zbyt łatwym celem, pomyślała. Rozejrzała się zobaczyła okropnie dziwną rzecz. Tuzin potworów przypominających tamtego, którego unieszkodliwiła gaśnicą, biegało sobie swobodnie po ulicy, zmagając się z właśnie poznanymi przez nią ludźmi, jak i jej siostrą. Aż szerzej otworzyła oczy na widok Julka i Rapunzel, którzy raz po raz oddawali kolejne strzały ze swoich splów, Meridę z nie za dużym łukiem, Kristoffa, dosłownie siekającego bestie na kawałki, krew lała się prawie na wszystkie strony, tak, że Annie zrobiło się słabo i odwróciła wzrok, aby zobaczyć Jacka, dzierżącego drewniany, zakrzywiony kij, z którego końca wylatywało coś w rodzaju lodowych pocisków. W jej głowie obijała się jedna myśl: WTF?! Nagle zobaczyła, że ten sam koto-podobny stwór, co osaczył ją w samochodzie, ponownie na nią naciera. Tym razem cały jego pysk był biały, pamiątka po gaśnicy. Skoczył, przewracając ją na zimny beton. Głowa rozbolała ją okropnie od uderzenia, a w w jej żyłach wręcz eksplodowała panika. Anna nie wiedząc co ma zrobić, po prostu zamknęła oczy czekając na najgorsze, ale zanim się obejrzała, bestia leżała martwa ze strzałą w głowie. Dziewczyna spojrzała w kierunku przybycia strzały i zobaczyła, Meridę z łukiem, już wycelowanym w innego potwora. Anna podniosła się z ziemi. Z jej ręki skapywała... krew. Na jej przegłubie widniało długie rozcięcie. Rozejrzała się i niespodziewanie, znowu zostałaby zaatakowana przez bestię, ale między nią, a kotem stanęła... jej własna siostra. -Elsa, nie! -Spokojnie, Anna, załatwię go!-z jej ręki strzelił ogromny lodowy sopel, który wbił się z lekkim oporem w potwora. -Elsa, ty... -Tak, wiem, potem ci wszystko wyjaśnię, teraz tu jest niebezpiecznie! -No nie gadaj!-pisnęła niemal Anna. -Musisz uciekać! -Chcę pomóc!-zaoponowała. -Wykluczone! -Ale Elsa...! -Ja ją stąd zabiorę!-nie wiadomo jak i skąd, nagle pojawił się Kristoff. -Nie zgadzam się!-zaprotestowała Anna. Nic nie rozumiała. Czym są te dziwne stwory i w ogóle skąd jej siostra ma takie... nom moce? Co tu się dzieje? Jednak nie mogła jej tu zostawić. Musiała coś zrobić! Cokolwiek.Nagle poczuła okropny ból w ręce. Poprzednie zacięcie zrobiło się zielone i zaczęło się pienić. Krzyknęła i zgięła się w pół. -Anna! Co się dzieje?! Świat wokół niej jakby się wyciszył. Wszystko zwolniło. Zaczęło się jej kręcić w głowie, poczuła, że nie może oddychać. Powieki ciężko opadły jej na oczy. Osunęła się w ciemność. ____________________________________________________________________________________ -I jak się czuje?-zapytała Elsa Rapunzel, która weszła do starej kuchni. -Już lepiej.-odpowiedziała jej kuzynka wstawiając czajnik na kuchenkę gazową. -Nie martw się.-powiedział Julek łagodnym tonem siedząc na twardym, ozdobnym krześle obok Elsy.-To tylko zadrapanie. -Zadrapanie przez kotołaka.-mruknęła-Co ja zrobiłam? Jak mogłam narazić ją na takie niebezpieczeństwo? -Chciałaś dla niej jak najlepiej.-Kristoff, dotąd w milczeniu czyszczący swoją siekierę, włączył się do rozmowy. -W życiu chciałam wielu rzeczy.-ukryła twarz w dłoniach.-A tak w ogóle dziękuję ci, Kristoff, za to, że ją z tamtego miejsca wyniosłeś. -To drobiazg.-uśmiechnął się, a zaraz po tym zapytał- To co z nią zrobimy? Widziała przecież kotołaki, no i jak ty i Jack popisywaliście się mocami. -Nie możemy jej usunąć pamięci, to zbyt ryzykowne.-zauważył Julian. -Nie wmówimy jej przecież, że to, co widziała było snem.-Elsa wstała od stołu.-Muszę z nią rano porozmawiać. Wyjaśnię jej wszystko. -Wszystko?-zapytał Julek-Życzę powodzenia. ____________________________________________________________________________________ -Spóźniłeś się. Ton jego głosu jak zwykle był spokojny. Nieco chłodny. Nie raczył się odwrócić, tylko stał do niego tyłem. -Racz mi wybaczyć.-powiedział przybysz, ubrany w elegancką marynarkę. Był młodym mężczyzną, nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia parę lat. Cały jego sposób bycia, od schludnie zaczesanych włosów koloru kasztanowego, po czyste, wypastowane mokasyny, nie pasował do miejsca, w którym się teraz znajdował. -Ale... -Znowu praca doktorska?-zapytał pierwszy mężczyzna, w czarnym, długim płaszczu. -Widzisz, M., jestem na tym stanowisku od niedawna, a długo na nie pracowałem. No więc, po co mnie wzywałeś? -Mam dla ciebie zadanie. -Zamieniam się w słuch. -Nadal żywisz urazę do naszego Mikołaja? Twarz kasztanowłosego po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna wykrzywił uśmiech. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania